Endless Bloodshed
by eched
Summary: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre really happened. A family of cannibals did actually live in the heart of the land. Now all that remains of them is their old farm house that has been turned into a museum. People visit it from all around the world, including Wendy and her friends. They have come to see the horrors of Leatherface, and that's exactly what they are getting.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Heat, boiling heat, dry sand and strong winds; that's all he knew at that specific moment. He didn't know anything else, for nothing else at that moment was important. His belly was full, his day long, and he just wanted to escape from said heat, said endless boiling heat. He walked quickly along the dirt, eyes open wide, predators were sure to be about and he was sure to be on guard for them. He only lived as long as he did because he was always on guard.

He was an armadillo. A fat, but swift one. He trotted along the Texas wastelands on this, a Saturday, surely the hottest day since the world was a giant spinning fire ball. As he moved along he became all too aware of the eyes on him; narrowing in on his backside, sneaking up on him all too quickly.

He ran and it fallowed, an immensely intimidating beast of a snake. Mouth opening wide and teeth spinning out like a switchblade in a bar fight. It got a bit too eager and dived far too soon, missing our armadillo friend completely. He ran out, clear of the dessert now, and standing on black dirt that burned like fire.

Said dirt went straight ahead and straight behind like an endless pitch black line between life and death. Smaller yellow lines stood in the very center of it that looked like the sun breaking out of the land. That might have explained the heat of the thing. Oh my, was it hot. The armadillo didn't have time to think about it though, he didn't have time to ponder the black dirt, or the yellow lines, or the thing, the big thing, moving quickly towards him. He didn't have time to think about anything other then the heat, that endless, boiling heat.

The minivan hit him and he exploded just like that pumpkin you smashed onto the neighbors house back while you were still in highschool.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You son of a bitch!" Wendy called out as she hit Colton's shoulder. Said hit was much more aggressive then a playful slap but it still wasn't meant to wound, well at least not permanently.

"Fuck!... It came right out in front of us; like just ran out, you all saw it," Colton responded as he rubbed his shoulder and drove the minivan on, Wendy giving him a deathly stare from the passenger seat.

She had deep, dark, piercing eyes that she often used to better make her point. Her body itself was ridged and small. She looked like the wind could push her over and about the only figure she had was from the mass amounts of stuffing in her bra. They seemed like the real thing if you didn't look to long. Her hair was short, very short, kind of like an army cut, only a bit longer at the top and fuller at the sides. Said hair was as black as the night and her ears were full of earrings, enough to make you lose count. Her clothing was the same colour as her hair and her sleeves were always long in order to cover up the cuts on her arms. She hit Colton again, this time much softer than before.

Colton was much, much bigger then Wendy. He worked out, a lot, and it showed off. His hair was the same colour as hers', but not nearly as short and his eyes, well, they were mostly covered by his thick as hell glasses. The two of them did not fit the old custom of couples looking alike, to say the least about how Wendy was so white it looked like she had been drained of most of her blood, and Colton was so dark you would never know that his mom was wasn't and he grew up in a mixed household. He without question took the most after his father, or at least Colton looked just like his dad from the pictures Wendy saw. Wendy had never actually met the man.

"Ya, it moved like lightning. Nobody could have avoided that thing. What was it anyway?" Daisy asked. She was sitting just behind Colton and Wendy in the middle of the van.

Daisy was Colton's sister and she took after his mom far more, having a softly dark skin colour and curly brown hair that bounced around her face whenever she moved it. Her body structure also took after her mother, being quite tall and rather thin. She dressed well, was the best dresser in the whole van, with an overpriced set of brown pants and shirt as well as bright green nail polish and red, full lips.

"An armadillo I think, that's ten points by the way last time I checked," Felix responded sitting in the very back of the minivan and right beside Zack.

Felix had messy, dirty blond hair that was long, stringy and likely never washed. He dressed by far the worse in the van and likely always just grabbed to wear whatever he had on hand. He looked tired and ill with cuts on his wrists. They were simply tattoos, unlike what Wendy had. Far more impressive than them though was the massive red V tattoo made to look like spray paint, a blatant reference to V for Vendetta, plastered onto his back. Of course it could not currently be seen, it being covered by his moldy shirt and all.

Zack on the other hand still looked like a little kid with bright red hair and daring green eyes. He dressed like a little kid too what with his Tron shirt and all. He sat back, sipping on the last bottle of water the group had.

"That's sick. Like seriously," Daisy said back.

"What? You got no sense of humour?" Felix responded back.

"No Felix, that isn't funny. Only a sick little fuck like you would find that funny," Daisy shot back.

"Language, language. It's dead now, I'm not hurting its feelings and I think we can all agree its death was unavoidable. You all have to mature a bit. Like, Colton here could have done the noble thing. He could have swerved; likely gotten us all killed in the process, and still hit the little sucker. It was clearly it or us. The law of the jungle as it were," Felix said.

"Law of the jungle," Daisy scoffed.

"Where did we all just eat?"

Silence.

"Where did we all just eat?" Felix asked again.

"KFC," everyone said in unison.

"Not exactly a place for vegetarians. The big animals eat the little ones. It's the way of the land, the law of the jungle if you will," Felix said.

"I swear one day he's going to give me a brain seizure," Daisy grumbled.

"It will be a mess to clean," Wendy said and deflated in her chair.

"Can we please change the topic?" Colton asked.

"Well, I think we have been waiting long enough. What movie did everyone bring?" Wendy asked after a brief pause.

"Alright, I'll go first. A true 80s classic, Brain Damage," Colton said while he pulled out the DVD of the film and playfully showed it to Wendy.

"Brain Damage? What kind of grind house trash is that?" Daisy asked.

"The best grind house trash there is," Colton smiled.

"Leave it to you to bring something nobody knows or cares about. At least I grabbed something worth our time. World War Z," Daisy said.

"That's not even a horror movie!" Zack spoke up from the back beside Felix.

"It's the unrated version with all the gore put back in. I know how much all you care about that."

"It's CGI gore. Nobody cares about that." Zack said back.

"Well what did you bring?"

"Creepshow, ya can't go wrong there."

"And Felix, what did you grab?" Wendy asked.

"Brainscan."

"Even I haven't heard of that one," Colton said.

"It's alright. Pretty campy. Good pick Felix," Wendy said.

"And you, what did you pick?" Felix asked.

"The original Texas Chainsaw Massacre of course. Like, I kind of had to considering," Wendy said.

Colton nodded at her in agreement.

Yes, they all had grabbed one old and hopefully creepy horror movie for Wendy's birthday which happened tomorrow, Sunday. The plan was to break into the museum that night after it closed at nine and then watch nothing but ghoulish films till the crack of dawn. The place was closed on Sundays, giving them plenty of free time to do as they wanted.

This wasn't the first time they had broken the law in order for a celebration. Actually, it was somewhat of a tradition. When Zack became old enough to drink they ran out and stole a case of beers and sat down with only God knows what kind of drugs to celebrate. There were also all the fireworks they tended to steal every new years.

This though was a bit more special than most. This museum was all the way out in Texas, miles upon miles away from where any of them lived. It was a massive, two day drive, but well worth it. For you see, said museum used to be the home of the Sawyer family, a bunch of surely inbred killers who had terrorized most of the country during the early 70s. They had stolen bodies from the local graveyard, hunted down and eaten whatever stray animals they could get their hands on, and cut down whoever they felt might get in their way. Jedidiah, called by the media at the time as Leatherface, had been rumored to have killed at least 30 people and had been reported to have drunk their blood and worn their skin. It was wonderfully, ghastly stuff.

Wendy had always been a big fan of horror movies and her most beloved film of all time was the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She had seen it countless times along with all the films in the series. Every one of them, no matter how bad they got, held a special place in her heart and now she would get a chance to actually walk through the home that the films were based on. It was like a dream come true. If they hadn't have hit that wild animal and splattered its guts all over the desert this would be the best darn day ever.

Colton, as you have already guessed was also a big time horror fan. In fact they pretty much all were besides for Daisy. So having each of them bring a classic to the party was a pretty easy task. The drive though was not nearly as simple. This was one of the hottest days in years and you could just feel the humidity crushing down on you. The minivan that they were riding in was like one massive, stuffy, coffin about to be pushed into a furnace for cremation. Wendy's throat went dry as she looked behind herself and into the back of the vehicle.

"Can I have another water?" she asked.

"This was the last one," Zack said, showing off the now empty bottle.

"It's alright; we got to get gas anyways. We'll grab some water on the next stop," Colton said.

Said next stop came in 30 agonizing, boiling, God help us all, minutes. By the time they got to the gas station they were all next to passed out. But even given that, they were lucky. This desert was an endless wasteland that was never meant to support any life. If it wasn't for the museum, nobody in their right mind would ever live anywhere close to the place. But, given the legacy that place had, this area was oddly thriving. The museum stood just a mile away from a growing and almost higher class like little town. All the towns' visitors and much of its lively hood came straight from the museum and from the killings back in the 70s, as morbid as that may sound. Up until you got there though there was nothing; a big fat nothing that seemed to go on forever. As such, them finding that gas station was a miracle.

Wendy got out of the vehicle and went straight for the building whose air conditioning hopefully worked, unlike their ride. Colton stayed behind and pulled out a squeegee from the stand in order to clean off the very dead armadillo from their vehicle. This was not an easy task to achieve as the little things head stuck out from under the wheel, mouth open wide, eyes in a state of fear, little red spots all around it. Colton almost lost his lunch, specifically due to the smell, but he just managed to keep himself together well enough to clean off the mess. Zack and Felix simply stood around and stretched and Daisy wandered off to find the bathroom.

Wendy entered the gas station, alone. The air conditioning worked, thank God. It rushed over her and hugged her in a loving embrace and she hoped to never part from it. She went through the aisles and found the bottle water and then stopped to look over their movie section. A lot of unsolved mystery A&E kind of stuff and porn, a whole tone of porn. The Fuckinator, Horny House Wives On Drugs Part 4, and Chicks With Dicks Go To Mars! Wendy shook her head at that last title. She didn't dislike the people behind the film, you got to pay the bills somehow, but ya, a title like that was going to rub her the wrong way. This place was really classy.

She moved on to the cash register and put the water on top of the counter. The woman behind it looked her over as she drunk down a strawberry slushy. She was in her thirties with hair that was just starting to show its' whites. Wendy didn't take much notice of her though, her eyes more went to the guns behind her, locked up and on display. Clearly for hunting, they were mostly rifles; big, dark and intimidating. This entire place was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Just the water and the gas," Wendy said.

The woman kept drinking her slushy and looking, didn't pause, didn't flinch, didn't respond in anyway.

"The water and the gas."

The woman dragged her face away from Wendy and over to the computer beside her.

"The gas is forty-two," she said, like she was dead, as she moved her face back. She kept staring.

She ran up the water and Wendy paid with her debit. The card went through the machine and then Wendy started to really feel the eyes; looking at her, simply staying still and looking at her. Wendy tried to stop from shivering and pressed in the code for her card. The purchase was accepted.

"You staying long?" the woman asked.

"God no," Wendy said and then got out of there as fast as she could.

Everyone got back into the vehicle and it drove off. Wendy grabbed a bottle of water for herself and tossed the rest in the back. She greedily drank it down.

"Fuck!" Wendy said the moment it was empty.

"What? What is it?" Colton asked.

"You pay for the gas next time," Wendy ordered.

"Okay, fine, but what happened?"

"The girl, the one behind the counter. She was staring at me."

"Okay..."

"She could tell Colton. I've seen the look she had before. I'm fully aware of what it means. She could tell."

"That's nonsense. She couldn't tell, I can't tell, you pass just fine," Daisy said.

"Did she say anything?" Zack asked.

"No, she didn't, but she was acting like a deer stuck in the head lights," Wendy went on.

Wendy paused and breathed deeply.

She then continued, "Listen, I know when I'm being gawked at. You get to learn these kind of things. And it doesn't help that we are in inbred central, headed straight for the land of the free and the hateful."

"It's okay, we all got your back Wendy," Colton said softly.

"I know, but you're the only ones."

Wendy lowered her head then and stayed silent for a long time. The car drove on and the heat cranked up. They were all grateful for the water. Wendy grabbed a second bottle and drank it down much like the first.

When she hit the midway point of this second drink she asked softly, "can we pull over?"

Colton quickly did so and Wendy put her arm out back towards Daisy. Daisy grabbed the bag beside her and handed it over. Wendy took said bag and got out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"She's going to be bitching for the rest of the trip," Felix said.

"Felix, shut the fuck up," Daisy responded.

A few minutes passed and then Wendy got back in the car. Makeup removed, earrings taken out, bra with padding put gently into the bag. Her pants had been changed and her top was as well. Now she looked like she did a couple of months back, when she went by her birth name Willard and still lived with her non-accepting parents. I'll give you all one guess why they kicked her out. Yes, she was more than old enough to live on her own, but it still hurt, hurt like Hell.

Wendy hated dressing this way, pretending to be a man due simply to being born in the wrong body as it were. It was better though then what was going through her mind right now as a possibility of the local hillbillies finding out that she was a trans woman. She tried to avoid such uncomfortable situations as best she could. Like, Colton, Daisy, Zack, and yes, even Felix all tried to help her out and protect her, but they could only go so far. It was best just to dress up as a guy once again and look like people wanted her too. Play it safe, sometimes you got to just play it safe.

Colton gave Wendy a look asking her if she was really okay with this. She mouthed back that she was and then they drove on. A short while later they reached it, their fabled, long awaited, destination.

It was two stories high and painted a peeling white with windows that stood out like black eyes looking down on them. It stood there, kept in the best condition it could be given its age, looking daunting and foreboding. The films by no means did it justice.

The minivan pulled over and the five of them got out and took in the place. They really should have just kept driving.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was one other car there. The doors of it opened slowly and a man got out of it in his mid 30s along with two small boys, one the age of ten, the other seven. The boys ran quickly up to the building, excited as ever about seeing what was inside. They stepped up the stairs and knocked hurriedly on the door. You could hear the echo back. The wood was rotting. The door slowly opened on its own accord and the two children peered in.

"Kids," their father said and quickly went after them.

Wendy, Colton and the rest of the gang fallowed.

"That's the coolest dad ever," Felix said to himself as the five of them reached the door.

The father protectively put his hand on the oldest child and pulled him back slowly.

"So, we have visitors do we?" a voice seemed to come out of the house itself as if it breathed, as if it lived.

They could all then hear the very distinct sound of footsteps. Slowly but surely a man walked up to the doorway with what looked like a cane and a limp to his left foot. Given his pace it took him awhile to come into view and for what felt like the longest time he stayed hidden in the shadows like a mystery.

"Welcome! Welcome! Always glad to have guests at the manner!" he said as he made his way to them all.

After a few more small steps he entered into the doorway and could be seen by them all. He looked like a cheap as hell magician that could be hired at a five year olds birthday party. He had everything from the tacky top hat to the generic monkey suit. He even had a painfully out of place red bow tie. Wendy was the first to notice, but the rest soon did as well, that his walking cane was made to look like a giant black magic wand with bright white tips. His feet weren't his only handicap. His face had four long scars across it with one of them going right across his white eye. It was white and had thick film all over it as a result. He looked to be in his 40s with his age just starting to really show.

"I see we have a number of guests today! I do hope you enjoy your visit, it is but a small fee of thirteen for the each of you to enter," the man said.

Everyone, besides for the two children, went straight for their wallets and quickly pulled out the needed cash. The man pocketed it all and then smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! I will be your tour guide for this trip into the unknown and bizarre. The great, wondrous, astounding, astonishing, memorizing, unforgettable, unbelievable, amazing and splendid Bob," he nodded softly and then moved slightly aside to let everyone in.

They all entered. A small closet stood just to the side of the door for jackets and shoes. Wendy and everyone else put their footwear into place and as they did a small little white mouse ran out and scurried away.

"We've been trying to get rid of them as hard as we can, but personally I think they add some much needed charm to this place, don't you?" Bob asked.

He walked forward down the short hallway, the guests fallowing behind him. They soon came to a fork in the road as it were. There were the old stairs going up to the second floor, the hallway that went past it to a big, metallic door, and two rooms on both sides of them.

On the right side there was the, to be expected, gift shop. Shelves upon shelves of mugs with the words, "Welcome to Texas!" on them, along with T-Shirts that were covered in pictures of chainsaws and blood. Collectable action figures of what Leatherface looked like from each and every film stood on display proudly in a little glace display case. Posters of the films were also on sale in a large box right by the counter with the cash register. And lastly chainsaw plushies, endless chainsaw plushies for all.

This would be all very impressive if it wasn't for what was on the left side. Standing in a massive glace display case was a mannequin replica of Jedidiah. He stood there, as tall as a giant, rather over weight, holding tightly onto a chainsaw as if letting go of it could mean death. The chainsaw itself looked plenty real. It was a once bright yellow, now darkened and dirtied by time. The blade on it stretched out and tapped the glace, hardly being contained in the thing.

The other thing striking about the mannequin was his face, but it wasn't really his face. Giant hunks of plastic, made to look like human skin, were stitched together on his mug. It looked mostly like a face, but it wasn't constructed properly. An ear for example stood out on the neck and what looked like a bellybutton with an actual ring sticking out of it, rested on the right cheek. His hair was a bushy black mess and he wore a dirty yellow apron with an out of place cheep tie.

Wendy walked up to it, mouthing the words, good God, as she did so. She put her arm to the glace; even though she was sure she wasn't supposed to, just over the tip of the chainsaw.

"Eighteen times! That's how many times the police had to shoot him before he came crashing down. Eighteen times. Three brave officers lost their lives doing so and two were seriously injured. The woman, Sally Hardesty, who reported the crimes, stated there were several other people involved with the killings and grave robbing, but we only ever found old Leatherface here. The rest of the Sawyer family was nowhere to be seen. He was enough though, if there were anymore we would have likely needed the entire military to take them down," Bob explained.

"Is it real?" Wendy whispered.

"Oh, the chainsaw? That is real, but it isn't the original that Leatherface used. It's a replica. The police our kind, but they aren't going to let us show off their official evidence. Technically speaking the case against the Sawyer family has never really been closed."

"Why did they leave him behind? I thought they were all family," Wendy asked as she pulled herself away from the display.

"Oh they were. We really don't know actually. A lot of theories of course from all the big wigs in the world. The main one being they just panicked. Others think that old Leatherface here was actually the lowest in the house hold. Treated like less than a dog and his family members were as bad to him as they were to anyone else. That's hogwash though. Bleeding heart nonsense."

Bob then took in a big breath and went on, "It's impossible to know how many people here Leatherface and his family killed. There was a long string of disappearances that occurred during the 50s and onwards up until the police showed up for their shootout in 1972. Many believe that the Sawyers were responsible for a big hunk of them. There was also the grave robbing of course which came to light shortly before Sally Hardesty went to the authorities. What was done to her was really upsetting. Her brother and friends were all cut down, her brother specifically right before her eyes. She was covered in blood, sweat and tears when the cops first saw her. She was never the same after that. You can't get the same after that."

Bob then walked forward and the rest fallowed. They went through the living room which had a little TV set up just before an old couch. Said couch was made of wood and bone with what looked like a human skull stuck right into the center of it. Just above said couch several antlers stuck out of the wall and in the middle of the room several items just hung from the ceiling attached with little bits of string. A mouse trap with a long dead rodent stuck in it, the skeleton of a cat, someone's watch, and an assortment of other random items. It all just had to be fake, but it smelled real enough; musty and old.

Bob went on as he walked, "Nobody knows why Leatherface or his family did what they did. The big wigs once again have their ideas. I wont waste your time with them though as I would say the answer is pretty simple. They liked doing it."

Felix grabbed the cat skeleton with his hand and spun it around playfully and chuckled to himself.

"How could anyone get to like this?" Daisy asked.

"Different strokes for different folks. And please, don't touch the displays," Bob said.

"Sorry," Felix said sheepishly.

They moved forward to the end of the living room where another display stood. Attached to the wall before the door to the kitchen stood several glace boxes, seven in all. In each was a mannequin head with a different face on it. Each of the faces were just like the one on the dummy they past, made to look like they were created from human skin. One was an old man, another was a ladies face covered in makeup, still another was a small boy stretched out so it would fit onto a man's head. Each one was more decayed then the last.

"Are they real daddy?" the seven year old boy asked.

"Of course not. They are just for display," the father said reassuringly.

"Chong here is right, they are all very fake," Bob stated.

"That's not my name," the father said.

"Oh, well you look like a Chong. My apologies, Chang here is quite right!" Bob went on.

Wendy shook her head feeling very glad about the fact that she dressed up in her male outfit. Felix busted out laughing. Daisy rolled her eyes as did Colton. Zack almost busted out a laugh like Felix, but managed to hold it back. Bob just stood there and grind, almost like he never realized for a moment that he said something that was so clearly and blatantly racist. The father seemed to not want to hold it against him, or was too embarrassed to let it go on, so he simply let it drop.

"These are replicas of all the masks the police found in the home, carved from people, often while they still lived and breathed. Some people theorized that old Leatherface had no understanding of what being human really was. That's what the bleeding hearts think. So mistreated and ignored that he was next to never let out of the home. He had no idea how people really acted around each other and as such he acted in ways that he thought they might. He acted them out like a child would and he wore their skin like some school play costume. He would put on the old woman's face to be loving and the old man's face to be stern, and the little boys face when he had to take a shit, and blah, blah, blah. You get the idea. Lots of hogwash to try and sell the next best seller," Bob said.

After that they moved on into the kitchen. This room was almost as much of a mess as the living room. A wooden table stood in the very center with four plates resting on it, all unclean from what looked like years ago, stained with dry blood. A small fridge stood on the right side and a freezer on the left. The freezer was quite bigger than the fridge and looked like it was well capable of fitting a body or two. Right before the wall at the end of the room hung two massive meat hooks. They also looked to be stained with blood from years upon years ago.

"In that freezer, that's where Pamela McMinn was found. Well, most of her was found in there. Some of her never was. Likely eaten," Bob pointed to the freezer.

Felix took a picture of the thing. He took a picture of the meat hooks too. They wandered through the rest of the home. The next big highlight was behind the metal door after the stairs. After the door was a room with countless animal heads all resting on the wall. If anyone ever hunted some kind of beast, its' head was in this room. Most of them were skeletal and they all just sat their seemingly staring at you. After that they went to the basement. It smelled by far the worst down there; had to be full of mold and mouse droppings. The only thing of note down there was the chainsaw collection, eleven in all.

"Leatherface loved the things," Bob explained.

They went everywhere in the home besides the attic, which was strictly off limits. Zack was quick to ask why.

"Some hornets have permanently made it their home. We are getting it fumigated next week. You can check it out till your heart's content after that," Bob said.

When they got back to the start of the home Wendy took a picture of Leatherface on display with her cell phone. The father also bought both of his sons' chainsaw plushies and they ran around killing each other as they all left the building.

"You tell everyone you know to check us out and like us on Facebook you hear," Bob said.

"People this country know how to use Facebook?" Daisy said quietly.

"It's the wave of the future. Thanks for the tour, money well spent," Zack said and waved goodbye to Bob.

Everyone left just as another car drove up with a young couple in it. Bob smiled brightly to himself as these two new suckers got out of their vehicle.

...

Besides for that couple, who bought two matching t-shirts, they had only two other cars visit them for the rest of the day. Both of which contained two more couples. They didn't buy anything, but one of the men did try to argue Bob into selling one of the chainsaws in the basement. He ended up going pretty high in his check book, but Bob could not be swayed. No selling of the major merchandise. Doing so was just bad business. All and all not nearly the best Saturday the place ever had, but it wasn't dead by any means.

All the while a man sat and waited up in the attic rocking back and forth in his seat. His mind long since gone he sat there, hardly aware of the people going in and out. His eyes were sunken in and his skin was deathly white. He was bald, but had long, stringy white hair coming out of the back and sides of his head and going down to his shoulder. His face looked far more like a skull then a head. On his body he wore an inexpensive business suit with what used to be a bright red tie, but it had over the years faded. His hands clung onto his rocking chair with a deathly strength. His fingers had dirty outgrown nails that made them look like they were claws. They sunk into the wood, unmoving. He was old and wrinkled, far older then you could ever imagine. He sat there, hungry and waiting, hoping he would be fed soon. He was called Grandpa. His real name was forgotten a long, long time ago by all including himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 9:20pm when Wendy and the gang returned. Breaking into the museum was very easily obtained; Felix was a master lock pick after all. They heard the distinct funk of the metal going out of place and Wendy did a little dance as a show of victory. They all wandered in.

While walking through the place on the tour Colton had noted that there didn't seem to be an alarm system, which was pretty shocking in this day and age, but maybe this place really was that old fashioned. It seemed far too easy to Colton and he had learned over the years to trust his gut, but this was what Wendy had been looking forward to for years so he wasn't about to speak up.

Wendy, Daisy and Zack had their cell phones out and used the lights on them as flashlights to walk around. They ended up finding the living room and its light switch. Zack turned it on and then Colton walked over and investigated the TV they had on hand.

"Well, this museum sure isn't historically accurate. We got blu-ray," Colton said with a grin as he looked back at the rest of them.

"Well, what film are we putting on first?" Daisy asked.

"I say we do the gifts first," Wendy said; now back in her normal outfit, makeup and all.

"You are the birthday girl. Zack, Felix, grab the presents from the ride. I'll get the snack food," Daisy said.

The three of them quickly left to get the supplies and the very moment they were gone Wendy put her arms around Colton, kissed him deeply and spun around with him.

"This is amazing!" she said bright eyed.

"No kidding," Colton responded.

They kissed again, forgetting about the time and the place, becoming fully caught up in each other. And then of course the rest of the gang came back in. Felix and Zack had the gifts in hand and Daisy held tightly onto two chip bags and some beer. They put their stuff down and Wendy and Colton reluctantly let go of one another. Wendy then quickly got started on her gifts.

The first gift she opened was from Felix. It was a Texas mug nabbed from the gift shop in the museum. Wendy gave a disapproving look at Felix in response.

"Don't act like you don't like it," he said back.

Next up was Zack's who got Wendy some earrings. She quickly put them on even though her ears were next to full of the things. After that was Daisy, who had gotten her a gift card for Boston Pizza. Not the most creative gift, but it would give Wendy and Colton a free night out together. Colton got Wendy some beer and a poster of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Wendy was a collector of posters, more specifically horror posters, owning already Nightmare on Elm Street, The Fly from 1986, Freddy Vs Jason, Army of Darkness and Little Shop of Horrors. This would go quite well with the rest of her collection which she hung all over her home. The very last gift was a joint present from everyone, tickets for all of them to the next Comic-Con. Wendy lit up when she saw them and gave everyone a big hug. After that they all sat down to watch the films.

Wendy and Colton placed themselves squarely on the couch covered in bones. Daisy, Felix and Zack all rested down on the floor. Not the best way to enjoy a show, but it would due. The first film was picked at random and it was Creepshow. Colton slipped it on and they sat back and enjoyed it.

After about twenty minutes Zack excused himself to go to the bathroom. He quickly got up and wandered off. Finding the bathroom was a bit tricky, but he managed. He entered the room, turned on the light, and took care of business. The bathroom was just as old and moldy as the rest of the home. Its floor was covered in mouse traps, two of which were used and had dead rodents stuck firmly in them, their bodies stuck forever still in sudden fear.

"Great idea for a birthday party," Zack said to himself as he looked around.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He refused to use the soap to do so as it smelled horrible and was covered in dirt and slime. You would be a lot cleaner if you didn't touch it. He then tiptoed out of the room, careful not to step on any trap, and went back to where everyone else was. Right before he got there though he noticed something, something they all should have noticed from the start.

"Ummmm, everyone, check this out," Zack said, his voice just slightly displaying the fear he now felt.

Colton paused the film and they all got up. They surrounded Zack who was now standing just before a display case. The vary display case that was made to show off the mannequin of Leatherface in all his bizarre and disturbing glory. They stood there for a moment and then it sunk in for all of them. It was gone, just gone. The big, old, chainsaw that had been held so tightly in Leatherface hands was just gone.

"Well that's creepy," Daisy said.

Felix laughed in response to this.

"Felix, once again, shut the fuck up," Daisy said.

"They likely removed it to clean the thing," Colton said.

"Ya, maybe that's where it went, maybe," Felix said jokingly.

"I'm going to say something that should be a given, but maybe we should just, ya know, leave," Daisy said.

"We came all this way though and we just got started," Colton protested. It was really far more for Wendy's sake though, he actually pretty much agreed with Daisy.

"You all don't honestly think that there's actually someone with that chainsaw about to cut us all down, do you?" Felix said, smile on his face.

"Well Wendy, you're the birthday girl, what do you think?" Daisy asked.

Wendy stayed silent for quite awhile. She breathed in deeply and thought about the chances of someone being in the building and them actually being in danger. It seemed pretty slim to her and she was willing to take the risk.

"I think we should stay..." she started to say and then drifted off as she saw a hand grab Zack's shoulder.

He quickly turned around in response, they all did. Standing there, left arm outstretched, was an old man who looked like he was on death's door five times over. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent snarl and his sunken in eyes looked over them in a glance that felt like pure anger.

Felix was quick to respond, but never quick to think. He knocked the old man to the floor and pinned him down and then punched him, hard. His fist connected with the man's jaw and made a horrible popping sound like raw meat being slapped against a wooden table. The man spat out a massive gush of red onto the floor, his cheek seemingly now forever sunk in from the blow. Felix lifted his right fist again and brought it down for a second go. This time however Felix wasn't nearly as lucky. The man opened his mouth wide, Felix's fingers went straight into it, and then the man bit down.

"Shit!" Felix screamed as crimson came out of his hand.

He tried to pull the hand free, but the man kept his jaw firmly shut. It was then that Colton and Daisy snapped out of their shock, Wendy and Zack on the other hand still stayed firmly in it, and ran to Felix. Daisy pried the man's jaw open and Colton pulled Felix away. Felix kicked the man in the ribs as he was dragged out of danger.

As they brought Felix to safety the old man got slowly back up and put his hand into the folds of his business suit. He quickly pulled out a switchblade that looked almost as old as he was. Its knife was dull after years and years of use, but still posed a very real threat. The man grabbed Zack by the arm, still very much frozen in fear, unable to move, unable to think.

Wendy though actually brought herself somehow to respond. She went behind the glace display case of Leatherface and pushed. It didn't budge at first, but then Colton ran over and pushed it along with her. After which it quickly fell over and collided with a sickening sound against their attacker. It slammed him to the ground and crushed him like a pancake. As he fell over, he brought Zack down with him who hit his head against the wooden floor with a loud smacking sound.

Colton went over to Zack and picked him off of the floor. Zack put his hand to his head which was now bleeding lightly. He got off far lighter than the old man who was completely still and unmoving underneath the display case.

Daisy turned to Felix, who was still cradling his brightly red hand, and slapped him with all her might.

"What the crap were you thinking! You do not tackle someone to the ground and start beating him for scaring you!" she yelled out at him.

"He was going to kill us!" Felix said back.

"No he wasn't. The guy was in a tacky old man Halloween mask. He worked here for the love of God! He was going to call the cops on our ass's, but that was it," she went on.

"You guys, he isn't moving," Wendy said as she started to come to the realization of what she had done.

"Oh crap," Zack said, at long last starting to come out of his state of shock.

"You think he's dead?" Daisy asked.

"Of course he's fucking dead!" Felix responded.

Colton went down on his knees and checked the old man's pulse. As he got back up he had a depressed and saddened look on his face.

"Oh crap!" Zack said again.

"I can't believe this! What's wrong with you people! You killed some dude that worked here who was just trying to pick up a check!" Daisy shouted.

"We got to bury him," Felix said.

"Bury him!?" Daisy asked.

"Would you rather we call the cops!?" Felix shouted back.

"Oh crap!" Zack said once more.

"Okay, everyone relax and breath for just a moment. I know this is a lot to take in, but we can figure this out," Colton said.

They all stayed quiet for a moment, just breathing, just trying to process everything.

"Maybe we could put it all to a vote?" Wendy said.

"A vote!?" Felix responded.

"Ya, that's a good idea," Colton said.

"Okay, everyone that thinks we should call the cops and try to explain how this was in self defence, raise your hand," Colton went on.

Nobody did. Not only did Felix strike first, but they were breaking and entering and they outnumbered the old guy five to one. Nobody would believe this was self defence in a thousand years.

"Or, do we try to clean this up and hide the body?" Colton asked.

They all raised their hand.

"Okay, we're in agreement then. We clean this up, bury the body, and then get as far away from here as we can." Colton said.

Felix and Colton got started by trying to lift the display case back up. It was a lot harder to pull up though then push over. Daisy and Wendy ended up helping, Zack pulled away from the task at hand, clearly not being able to handle it. He just stood there with his hand to the cut on his head. He tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could, but he would very likely need stitching.

When Daisy, Wendy, Colton and Felix got the display case back up Felix went to get some cleaning supplies and Colton looked over the thing to see if he could see any cracks or blood stains. To his surprise, there didn't seem to be any. Felix quickly got back with a cleaning rag, some Mr. Clean and a sponge. Felix and Daisy started cleaning up the blood on the floor while Colton and Wendy started to try and move the body. All the while Zack walked farther back, trying to distance himself from all of this.

As he stepped out into the hallway he heard a sudden creak in the floor. His face moved to the side and a dark object came instantly into his view. He fell over, not moving.

Colton looked up, responding to the sound, as did Daisy who instantly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Standing there with a small sledge hammer in hand that was dark with little red spots on it, stood Him. Almost an exact double of the mannequin that stood for him only bigger, somehow he was even bigger. That and the face he had was different. Actually the face he was wearing was different. This one was so old and rotten, so fixed and stitched back together, that it was impossible to tell what or who it used to be. It was nothing more than a hunk of mismatched skin.

Leatherface, yes it was actually Leatherface, stood over Zack's body, looking down at him and slowly twitching his head, as if he was trying to decide his next move. He then got to one knee and raised his hammer. He was going to make sure the kid wasn't going to get back up.

Before he swung down Wendy buckled and ran, and the rest, Daisy, Colton and Felix fallowed. They gave up instantly on the front door seeing as how the giant beast was in the hallway leading to it. Instead they went the other way, through the kitchen, hoping to find a back door. As they moved they heard the wet thuds of the hammer. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and then they stopped, but before that could even register Felix managed to find and yank open the back door first.

The four of them ran out blindly into the pitch black night. Wendy tripped over, on what, a rock, a log, a body part, who knew and who cared? It was far too dark to see anything and now wasn't the time to bother to think about it. Colton was quick to stop and grab her arm and pull her up, Daisy also stopped for a moment to make sure they were alright. Felix was quick to run on ahead. He went around the house as if possessed. He was going to live by golly, he was going to live.

He reached the minivan, opened the door wide, got in face first and turned to the steering wheel, which wasn't there. It was gone, ripped clean out of the car.

"What the fuck!?" Felix screamed.

Daisy made it to the front of the home, Wendy and Colton fallowing behind. She pulled out her cell phone and turned on the flash light. The steering wheel missing wasn't the only thing wrong with the car. The two wheels on the right side were cut into and flattened, the front head lights were smashed and the rear mirror on the driver side was broken, as was the back window. Someone had been very upset.

Daisy, Wendy and Colton just kind of stood there for a moment in shock. They were all dumbfounded by just how bad things had gotten, but they could always get worse.

And just then they could hear the unmistakeable tug, the harsh metallic grind, and the blazing engine that could only mean one thing. The front door of the museum was kicked open and standing in the doorframe was the goliath of a man, Leatherface, the chainsaw from the display case held tightly in his hands and fully on.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, sounding like a mix between a squealing pig and a crying child.

Felix got out of the car almost instantly and then ran at top speed. The rest of the gang fallowed, running down the dirt pathway leading to the building, not bothering to look back for a moment. They could hear the chainsaw, they could hear his screaming and they knew he was right behind them. For the most part they stayed together as one big lump of people, with only Felix keeping well ahead. Wendy would have cursed him out, but that may have resulted in her slowing down.

Leatherface moved with a slight limp, but he managed to keep up with them shockingly well. He stretched the chainsaw out into the air, swinging it this way and that, sometime resulting in him almost losing his balance, but he kept moving forward none the less. If he could get just a little bit closer he would be able to get his blade into the tall one with the curly brown hair. She moved quickly though, always seeming to stay just out of reach.

Felix reached the main road and crossed it, not bothering for a moment to look both ways. Nobody could blame him for this. Wendy fallowed, who was followed by Colton, who then quickly had Daisy come up behind him. She stopped though mid stride as the bright lights hit her face and the sound of a horn started to blare.

The police car smashed into her full force and sent her tumbling over it. It turned a hard right and skidded to a full stop. Wendy, Colton and Felix actually stopped running and turned to see what just happened. Leatherface, who was after them just a moment ago, was now gone completely, like he was never there to start with. Two police officers got out of their vehicle, guns drawn. One of them went to check the person they just hit; the other quickly ran over to Wendy, Colton and Felix.

"She's not breathing!" the one police officer called out as she checked Daisy's pulse.

"Seriously!?" the other one responded.

They were both women, both with blond hair tied up into ponytails. Both lean, fit and they looked pretty young. They were twins, and they were honestly impossible to tell apart.

"Ya, she's,... she's not doing so hot," the one by Daisy said.

"You've got to be kidding me," the one by Wendy, Colton and Felix said.

She then grabbed Colton and turned him around, quickly putting cuffs around his hands. He didn't fight back.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Ya, our bad," the other one said running up to be next to her sister.

That one then quickly started to put cuffs on Wendy.

"We'll get you to the station and ask some questions and then see about calling your parents. All standard stuff," she said.

"Well, not that standard. We swear, we don't get someone killed on the job every day," the other one stated. Then they both laughed.

They both fucking laughed about it.


End file.
